Evangeline Salvatore
This roleplay character belongs to Caitlyn and can be found here. Evangeline "Eva" Salvatore is one of the main female characters on The Vampire Diaries. She is the daughter of Zach Salvatore and Amanda Rivers, twin sister of Ezra Salvatore and is a descendant of the Salvatore bloodline. She is the distant niece to Damon and Stefan, descended by their half-brother. She is the wife of Daniel Lockwood. Evangeline's mother was a hunter, and drank vervain to keep vampires from feeding on her. When she was pregnant with Evangeline, she doubled her intake of vervain. The amount of vervain that Amanda consumed had an affect on Evangeline, which caused her to be born with vervain running throughout her blood system. This made her blood toxic to all vampires (as well as werewolf-vampire hybrids) and also gave her natural immunity from the compulsion of vampires. She originally lived with her mother at Greenville, North Carolina, but after a tragic house fire that took her life, Evangeline moved to Mystic Falls, Virginia to live with her father at the Salvatore Boarding House. She barely escaped the fire alive, and had a number of second and third degree burns scattered along majority of her body, including part of her face. She enrolled herself as a student at the local high school, though had to repeat a year after having a considerable amount of time off school to get treatment for her burns. Roughly four or so years after she moved back in with her father, Stefan Salvatore soon turned up after discovering Elena Gilbert and her shocking resemblance towards Katherine Pierce. The arrival of Stefan also lead to the arrival of his older brother, Damon Salvatore. Evangeline wasn't told the truth about her relation to the Salvatore brothers, and was instead simply told that they were her "cousins". Damon's dangerous and reckless behavior caused Zach to live in constant fear for his daughter's life. After Damon's arrival, Zach and Stefan managed to weaken and lock him in the basement of the Salvatore Boarding House. Due to previous mind compulsion, Damon showed that he still had an influence over Caroline Forbes and compelled her to free him. He attempted to kill Caroline for her blood, but Zach stopped him. Evangeline attempted to escape with Caroline, however Damon caught up with her, and in a fit of rage, forcefully fed her his blood before snapping her neck. Due to the vervain in her blood, it affected Evangeline's transition, and made her a human-vampire hybrid. So far, there has no known human-vampire hybrids other than Evangeline. She is assumed to be the first, and perhaps only one, of her kind, with the full extent and limits of her abilities unknown. In season 5, Evangeline is captured, along with Damon and Elena, by Wes Maxfield. Due to her unusual human-vampire hybrid status, Evangeline is experimented on and tortured. The harsh experiments conducted on her however, which were initially designed for full vampires not human-vampire hybrids, proved to be too much for her body to handle. There was only so much Evangeline's body was able to self heal before it finally gave out, resulting in her death. For the next several months, Evangeline finds herself trapped on the Other Side. In Home, Evangeline is able to successfully come back to life when she passes through Bonnie before the Other Side falls apart. Evangeline is a relative of the Salvatore Family, and a member of the Lockwood Family. Biography Early Life Evangeline's mother, Amanda Rivers, came from a long family line of hunters that specialised in the hunting of supernatural creatures, mostly vampires, going back as far as the 1500s. Like most vampire hunters, Amanda drank vervain to keep vampires from feeding on her. Zach and Amanda had an on and off relationship. Zach didn't want to get too close to anyone and start a serious relationship in fears of starting a family and loosing them to Damon Salvatore; his 150 year old vampire uncle. Amanda's pregnancy was unplanned, and both devastated and scared Zach. Instead of having an abortion or giving up the baby for adoption (which Zach highly suggested), Amanda decided to keep the baby. Amanda doubled her intake of vervain, hoping that it would give better protection for her and her unborn child. She knew that she would be an easy target for vampires and it would have been difficult for her to fight back if she was attacked while she was pregnant. Due to the amount of large vervain intake, some of that was past through Evangeline's bloodstream while she was being developed in the womb. By the time Evangeline was born with vervain running through her blood system, rendering her blood toxic to all vampires as well as granting her with natural immunity from the compulsion of vampries. Despite been a hunter for all of her life, Amanda tore herself away from the hunting life to raise her daughter peacefully. It was decided between Amanda and Zach that it would be safer for Evangeline if she lived with her mother. The pair soon moved to Greenville, North Caroline shortly after Evangeline's birth. Evangeline was a very bright child, and matured much faster than those her age. She was also very sporty and did a number of sport activities such as swimming, football, volleyball and boxing. Evangeline was eight years old when she first met Stefan Salvatore. She had been staying with her father for the weekend when Stefan decided to drop by. Zach encouraged Stefan to leave as soon as possible, claiming that he did not want to risk Damon appearing while Evangeline was staying with him. Stefan was introduced to Evangeline as an old family friend, and left on the second day. Evangeline grew up with her mother in Greenville, North Carolina, however she would have constant stays over at the Salvatore Boarding House with her father. Although Zach lived in constant fear for his daughter's life, he still wanted to be apart of her life and watch her grow. Without the knowledge of Evangeline, both of her parents would drug her drinks with vervain as much as they could. Despite how close Evangeline was with her mother and father, neither of them told Evangeline about their histories. Amanda didn't mention anything of how she hunted and killed so many vampires, or the fact that her entire heritage were vampire hunters. Zach also kept his family line a secret, including the fact that Stefan Salvatore was really her great-something uncle from 1864. By the time Evangeline was 14, her mother and herself became the victim of a house fire. Unknown to either of them, the house had been lit on fire by a vampire from Amanda's past, the sole survivor of a vampire coven that Amanda hunted and killed many years ago, who wanted to get his revenge. Amanda and Evangeline were both caught in the fire and were moments away from death. Due to the amount of smoke filling the air, Evangeline became unconscious. She was soon pulled out by fire-fighters and was rushed to hospital. Due to the extreme condition of her injuries and burns, she was put into a medically induced coma, which she remained in for almost 2 weeks and caused her weight to drop from 114 lbs to 84 lbs. When Evangeline finally woke up, she learned from Zach that Amanda had died in the fire. Evangeline received 60% of second and third degree burns from the house fire that were scattered along her legs, arms, torso and part of her face. She endured a number of skin grafts and special treatment to help the healing process. Having most of her burns scattered on her legs and arms meant that Evangeline was immobile and found it very difficult to move without suffering some kind of pain. She wasn't able to walk comfortably until a month after, to which she was then discharged from hospital. Having no where else to go, Evangeline was then forced to live with her father in Mystic Falls. She had no objections, desperate to stay with the only remaining parent she had, however Evangeline moving into the boarding house caused Zach to live in constant fear for her life, mainly concerning the family's "history". Although Evangeline was discharged from the hospital, she still required around the clock care for her burns. A lady who worked at the Mystic Falls Hospital would come by her house to change her bandages two or three times a day for a month. The changing of the bandages were painful, though not nearly as painful when Evangeline was required to shower. She also required physical therapy to gain her strength back in her legs and arms, and therapy itself to help her cope with surviving such a traumatic experience. The house fire (which was labelled as arson) left Evangeline suffering with PSTD (post traumatic stress disorder), OCD (obsessive compulsive disorder) and an intense fear of fires. Amanda's death took a huge toll on Evangeline and she suffered endless night terrors of the night of the fire. Although the fire wasn't her fault, Evangeline carried a great amount of guilt. She was angry at herself that she had somehow managed to escape, while her mother was left to burn. As Evangeline endured treatment for her burns and went to a therapist to help her deal after surviving a traumatic experience, she missed a lot of time off school and ultimately had to repeat a year. She enrolled into the freshman year around the time she was 16, despite being an year older than everyone else in her grade. She found it very difficult to settle into the new year and had to constantly deal with people staring at her scars, which made her feel extremely uncomfortable. It caused Evangeline to become very reclusive to the rest of the students. She had to give up science after an experiment with fire caused Evangeline to have a panic attack and triggering flashbacks of the house fire. She was then given a private tutor specifically for that subject. under co. ''The Vampire Diaries'' Evangeline Salvatore/Season 1|Season One Evangeline Salvatore/Season 2|Season Two Evangeline Salvatore/Season 3|Season Three Evangeline Salvatore/Season 4|Season Four Evangeline Salvatore/Season 5|Season Five Appearances Name Evangeline as a girl's name is pronounced ee-van-ja-LEEN. It is of Greek origin, and the meaning of Evangeline is "good news". Eva is a female given name, the Latinate counterpart of English Eve, derived from a Hebrew name meaning "life" or "living one". It can also mean full of Life or mother of life. It is the standard biblical form of Eve in many European languages. Her last name, Salvatore, means "Savior" in Italian. Eva Salvatore translates to "life savior" which is ironic considering that both of her parents died while Eva was present. Trivia *''Kristen Stewart, who portrays Evangeline Salvatore, also portrays a vampire (Bella Swan) in the ''The Twilight Saga. **In the series, she gives birth to a vampire/human hybrid: Renesmee Cullen. *Because of her vervain laced blood, Evangeline's blood is said to be toxic to all vampires. **As of season three, Evangeline's blood is also considered to be toxic to werewolf-vampire hybrids as well. *She has immunity to the compulsion of an original vampire due to her vervain laced blood. *Evangeline is the first of her kind (Human-Vampire Hybrid). *The reason why Zach didn't want to have a family was because he didn't want them to be killed or turned into a vampire by his distant uncle, Damon Salvatore. His fear was proven correct when Damon turned Evangeline into a vampire (hybrid). *She is the first character in the series to get married. *She is the first character in the series to be turned into a vampire (human hybrid). *Both of Evangeline's parents were killed by vampires. **Amanda and Evangeline were both caught in a house fire that was caused by a vampire from Amanda's past. **Zach was killed by Damon after he tried to hold him back from escaping the cellar of the Salvatore Boarding House, and going after Caroline and Evangeline. *Evangeline is the latest (and perhaps last) descendant of the Silas's Salvatore line. *She is the only human unable to be compelled by a vampire, and she is the only supernatural (other than a werewolf) unable to be compelled by an original vampire. *Although she is only half vampire, Evangeline is the only vampire in the series unable to be harmed by vervain, is able to walk during the day without a daylight ring and does not require an invitation. *Evangeline is the first female of the Salvatore family that appears in the series. **Damon and Stefan's mother is mentioned throughout but doesn't make an appearance until season 6. *Evangeline is the first female born into the Salvatore bloodline in generations. *When Damon turned Evangeline, he ended the Salvatore bloodline. *Although she is part vampire, Evangeline can invite vampires inside a house. *Evangeline appears to be breaking a universal rule regarding magic; that a being can only be a vampire or a human, but never both. **This may be the bigger reason why Esther tries to kill Evangeline. *If a vampire drinks Evangeline's blood, despite the obvious burning they would get from the vervain lacing her blood, it will enable them to walk in the sunlight unharmed. However, this will only last for as long as her blood is in their system. Once it passes - the sunlight will burn them. * Evangeline suffers with Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) due to her traumatic experience with the house fire, as well as being attacked by Damon and witnessing him kill her father. * Although neither one of her parents have any southern heritage, Eva speaks with a southern accent due to her time living in Greenville, North Carolina. * Much like her distant paternal uncle, Stefan Salvatore, Eva too has limited self control when it comes to her blood lust. ** Human-vampire hybrids have little control when it comes to their bloodlust because their strength and self control is only half of what it should be. Tropes *Evangeline is a human-vampire hybrid and the only one of her kind. **She has all of a vampire's strengths and none of their weaknesses, except for the bloodlust. **Her ability to walk into the sun without being burnt, and without wearing a Lapiz Lazuli ring makes Evangeline a Daywalker. *Despite only being half vampire, Evangeline longs to be Normal *Since becoming a vampire hybrid, Evangeline has suffered from Stages of Monster Grief. *She is a prime exemplar of Hybrid Power. *Evangeline suffers from Parental Abandonment. *She can be considered Badass Adorable. *Evangeline fits the I Just Want To Be Normal trope. **She has expressed it many times that she loathes being a human-vampire hybrid and hates being drawn into all of the supernatural drama. All she wants is to lead a normal life. *Evangeline is considered a Freudian Excuse due to her experiences with Damon causing her to turn rather aggressive, snarky and brutal. *Evangeline never thinks before she speaks, and can (and will) speak the truth, even if it comes across as rather brutal and blunt to the person she is speaking with. *Ever since being trapped in a house fire and enduring 60% of burns scattered along her body, Evangeline is deathly afraid of fire. * She is a broken bird. * Evangeline can be cold and distant. ** Most of her cold and snarky behaviour towards others is because of what happened to her in her Dark and Troubled Past. *Much like her distant uncle, Stefan Salvatore, Evangeline is described as "constantly brooding". *Evangeline's experience with the augustine (being experimented on and mutilated to the point of her death) makes her fit the They Would Cut You Up trope. *She retains a lot of her snarky demeanor even when confronted by older, more dangerous vampires. *Evangeline suffers with PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder). **It was mainly developed during her experience with the house fire however it was amplified after witnessing Damon kill her father, getting attacked/turned/killed by Damon (as a human), as well as being mutilated to death by Wes (as a vampire-human hybrid). **Her desire for revenge against Damon also makes Evangeline an Antiheroic Hunter. Category:Salvatore family Category:Hybrid Category:Female Category:Caity95 Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Human Category:Humans Category:Daywalker Category:Only children Category:Graduates Category:Immortal Category:TVD Character Category:TVD OC Category:Original Characters Category:Vampire/Human Hybrids Category:Female OC Category:Undead Category:Mystic Falls High Graduates Category:High School Graduates Category:Salvatore Family Category:Niklaus' Bloodline Category:Depression Sufferers Category:Married Category:Vegitarians Category:Twins Category:PTSD Sufferers